Llenando los vacíos
by leweline-hechicera
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots basados en las escenas perdidas de DH con la pareja Ron/Hermione como protagonistas. Ron lleva a Hermione a Shell Cottage tras huir de la Mansión Malfoy, actualizado!
1. Insomnio

Hola a tods!! Después de darle muchas vueltas por fin me he decidido a publicar mi versión de todos esos momento que J.K. nunca nos contó. Los drabbles o one-shots no estarán necesariamente en orden cronológico, los voy escribiendo según me viene la inspiración para cualquier escena. Tampoco sé cuantos escribiré, de momento tengo ideas para tres más, pero es posible que eso cambie. Y, por último, decir que el rating es T porque es probable que alguno de los próximos drabbles sea un poco subido de tono.

Disclaimer: Bueno queda claro que lo único que me pertenece es mi imaginación, lo demás de J.K. Rowling.

Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Insomnio**

En el salón de La Madriguera se encontraba el menor de los Weasley mirando fijamente los rescoldos de la chimenea. Hacía rato que todos estaban en la cama pero Ron, viendo que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche, decidió salir de su habitación.

Aún estaba demasiado alterado para conciliar el sueño: primero la persecución de los mortífagos, luego el susto por la oreja de George y finalmente Ojoloco había muerto.

Por si esto fuera poco Voldemort había perseguido a Hermione y a Kingsley, y aunque llegaron sanos y salvos, Ron no podía dejar de pensar que podían haber muerto.

_Ella_ podía haberse ido para siempre y él nunca había reunido el coraje necesario para decirle lo que sentía.

Quizá si Hermione hubiera ido con su padre habría corrido menos peligro... Aunque esto era algo que ya no tenía solución y que, por suerte, no había tenido consecuencias fatales, el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar que eso solo había sido el comienzo de la peligrosa aventura que estaban por realizar. Estaba asustado, aterrorizado, con la idea de que le sucediera algo a Hermione y él no pudiera evitarlo.

Por otro lado, también cabía la posibilidad de que a él mismo le sucediera algo en combate o en cualquier circunstancia durante la misión...

– _!Merlín, que salgamos vivos de ésta¡ -_ pensaba Ron.

Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Y estaba amaneciendo cuando una mujer regordeta le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Ron, hijo, ¿has pasado aquí en vela toda la noche?

El joven, que no había notado la presencia de su madre, pegó un respingo dándose la vuelta.

– Eeehm... sí, mamá. No podía dormir.

– Cariño no te preocupes, tu hermano se pondrá bien, y sé que lo de Ojoloco ha sido un duro golpe, pero hay que ser fuertes.

– Ya lo sé mamá, realmente pensaba en otra cosa.- Ron se arrepintió de haber dicho estas palabras en cuanto notó cómo aumentaba la temperatura de su rostro.

La señora Weasley sonrió, sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba a su hijo.

– Ella también se preocupa por ti, Ron.- dijo Molly dirigiendo a su vástago una mirada enternecida.- Anda, vamos a desayunar que seguro que tienes hambre.

Ron dirigió a su madre una mirada agradecida y un poco más contento se encaminó a la cocina, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con Hermione preparando el desayuno y con unas ojeras tan pronunciadas como las suyas.

Puede que no fuera el único con insomnio en esa casa.

--

¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno ya sabéis que los reviews siempre son de agradecer y motivan a la escritora, así que espero los vuestros. También se aceptan críticas ¿eh?

Volveré en cuanto tenga listo el próximo capítulo!


	2. Tranquilidad

¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otra escena perdida de DH. Espero que os guste.

Y antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han leído mi historia y, sobre todo, a las que me han dejado un review.

Disclaimer: blablabla todo pertenece a JK blablabla

**Tranquilidad**

_"...Sus dedos (los de Hermione) casi tocaban los de Ron. Harry se preguntó si se habrían quedado dormidos con las manos entrelazadas..."_

– _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte __–_

– _Página 155, Ed. Salamandra __–_

Harry salió a toda velocidad hacia el baño presa de un dolor insoportable, sin embargo Ron y Hermione no le estaban prestando atención.

– ¿Ron, tu crees que aquí dormiremos bien?- preguntó la joven.

– Bueno... Harry y yo dormiremos en el suelo y tú... tú dormirás sobre los cojines.- sugirió Ron

– ¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada! Podemos repartirnos los cojines o...

– ¡Ni hablar! Los cojines para ti y punto.- sentenció el pelirrojo- Harry y yo estaremos bien Hermione.

– ¡Pero...!

– Nada de peros. ¡Sino pues cada uno a una cama y listo!- dijo él un poco ofendido por el aparente rechazo a su ofrecimiento.

– ¡Aaaagh! ¡Está bien!- aceptó Hermione, y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación. Ron la oyó decir a lo lejos algo sobre "el cepillo de dientes de Harry". A continuación volvió al salón y se metió en el saco de dormir sin decir una palabra.

Parecía que Ron quería decir algo, pero en ese momento Harry regresó, se metió en su saco y se quedó dormido al instante. Ron decidió meterse también en su saco.

Sabía que Hermione estaba despierta porque se removía inquieta de vez en cuando. Así que asegurándose de que Harry estaba realmente dormido fue arrastrando su saco hasta estar pegado al de Hermione, que al notar su presencia se giró y quedaron frente a frente separados por unos pocos centímetros.

– Yo... solo quería que estuvieras cómoda Hermione.- dijo Ron en un susurro a la vez que se sonrojaba, suerte que la ausencia casi total de luz jugara esa noche a su favor.

– Lo sé, Ron. Lo siento mucho... pero es que realmente no era necesario... - Hermione calló al ver la mirada de Ron- De todas formas... muchas gracias, ha sido un bonito detalle.- añadió ella sonriendo.

– De nada- contestó el sonriendo de vuelta.

– Sabes que no quería estar sola.

– Para eso estoy yo aquí, Hermione. No estás sola.

Estuvieron mirándose en silencio unos instantes hasta que Ron tomó la palabra.

– ¿Crees que Harry estaba bien?- Hermione puso cara de confusión- Me refiero a cuando se ha ido corriendo al baño.

– La verdad es que creo que ha vuelto a tener una de sus visiones, cuando ha abierto la puerta del baño estaba muy pálido pero no he querido decirle nada.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esta vez algunos minutos, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a preguntar:

– Ron... ¿crees que viviremos para ver el mundo después de la guerra?

Al chico esta pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero reaccionó rápido y tomando a Hermione de la mano dijo:

– Estoy seguro Hermione. Todos lo veremos. Tú y yo lo veremos.- afirmó Ron enérgicamente, a la vez que Hermione entrelazaba su dedos con los de él.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Parece que nada te preocupa.

– Me preocupas tú, Hermione.- dijo Ron con una voz apenas audible- Y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salgamos adelante.- Al cabo de unos instantes añadió- Además si no hago yo el papel de despreocupado e irresponsable... ¿quién lo hará?¿Tú?-Ambos rieron, agradeciendo que se relajara el ambiente.

Al parecer, esta respuesta calmó a Hermione, quien más serena fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Ron, que la observaba sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo poco después.

Aparentemente la tranquilidad habitaría esa noche en estos dos corazones.

–––––– –––––– –––––– –––––– –––––– ––––––

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas!

¡Un saludo!


	3. Calor

¡Hola a todas/os! Bueno ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Es más largo que los anteriores y un poco subido de tono, así que que nadie diga que no he avisado ¿eh?

Bueno quiero agradecer a Kalu Potter y a Ginny sus reviews, me dais ánimos para seguir, ¡gracias!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás pertenece a JK.

**Calor**

_"__–__ Bueno, Harry, ¿qué novedades tienes hoy?_

– _Ninguna. He pasado siete horas vigilando la entrada del ministerio. Ni rastro de ella. Pero he visto a tu padre, Ron. Me ha parecido que estaba bien." _

– _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte __–_

– _Página 197, Ed. Salamandra __–_

_–––_

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place Ron y Harry tomaban un copioso desayuno, cortesía de Kreacher.

– ¿Hermione no se ha levantado aún?- quiso saber Harry.

– No.- respondió Ron- No he querido despertarla porque sé que anoche se durmió muy tarde, estuvo releyendo las notas sobre el Ministerio.

– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que empiece mi turno.- comentó el moreno tras engullir una última tostada. Nos veremos en la cena, supongo.

– Está bien, colega. Pero ten cuidado.

Harry dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de marchar, cuando Kreacher apareció.

– Amo Harry, llévese estos bocadillos para almorzar, no puede estar todo el día sin comer nada.

– Muchas gracias, Kreacher.- respondió Harry mientras se guardaba su comida.- ¡Hasta luego, Ron!

– ¡Adiós!

Ron terminó su desayuno. Puso sobre la mesa unos pergaminos, plumas y tinta, y comenzó a trabajar.

Llevaba un buen rato sin levantar la vista de su tarea y estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione acababa de entrar en la cocina todavía en pijama y con cara de sueño.

– Bueeeenos días, Ron.- le saludó en medio de un bostezo.

– ¡Oh! Buenos días. No te había oído entrar. ¿Has dormido bien?

– Sí, hacía días que no dormía tan bien. ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Es tarde, son casi las diez. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está Harry?

– Ya, bueno, es que ayer te quedaste despierta hasta muy tarde y supuse que estarías cansada.- comentó Ron a modo de disculpa.- Y Harry salió hace ya un rato a hacer su guardia en el Ministerio.

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa y se preparó una taza de café.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí tan concentrado?- preguntó Hermione.

– Se me ha ocurrido que sería útil tener unos planos del Ministerio y como no podemos conseguir unos, he empezado a trazarlos yo.

– Es una idea genial, Ron.

– No serán exactos, pero por lo menos nos haremos una idea.- respondió él modestamente.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Ron seguía trabajando en sus planos y Hermione terminaba su desayuno.

– Oye, voy a subir a ducharme y cuando baje quiero que me vayas explicando lo que ya tengas dibujado, ¿vale?

– Sí, claro.

El muchacho siguió trazando planos en el pergamino, sin embargo las últimas palabras de Hermione estaban consiguiendo que perdiera toda su concentración.

_Hermione duchándose..._ pensaba. _Hermione quitándose la ropa... la espuma resbalando por su cuerpo..._

De pronto hacía mucho calor en la cocina, y si el joven hubiera visto su rostro, habría visto como ahora era de un tono carmesí.

_No debes pensar esas cosas, Ron. Si Hermione se enterara no te volvería a dirigir la palabra por pervertido... _

_Pero no puedo evitarlo _se decía Ron a sí mismo._ Espero que no sepa legeremancia_.

En estas estaba cuando Hermione regresó y se sentó a su lado para ver los mapas.

– ¿Te pasa algo? Estás como un tomate.

– ¿¡Eh!? N-no, no. Es que hace calor, ¿no te parece?- y para dar credibilidad a su excusa se quitó el jersey Weasley que llevaba puesto.

Hermione no dijo nada más y empezó a ojear los primeros planos. Pasó un rato en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

– ¿Ron?-dijo ella mientras le rozaba la mano para llamar su atención- Entonces esto es el Atrio y… ¿Qué pasa?

– Na-nada- respondió removiéndose inquieto en su silla y secándose discretamente el sudor de su frente- Sí, sí, eso es el Atrio y desde ahí puedes coger un ascensor para ir al piso que quieras, o bien salir a la calle.

– ¡Ah! Vale, gracias Ron.

El pobre Ron estaba implorando a Merlín para que Hermione no viera el bulto que sobresalía en su entrepierna, que se había hecho más notable tras ese ligero roce.

Ella se levantó y subió al salón para coger más pergaminos y tinta. En ese momento Ron suspiró e intento respirar profundamente para ver si conseguía calmarse un poco, aunque no le sirvió de nada, porque al momento Hermione volvió cargada de pergaminos, botellitas de tinta y varias plumas. Al dejar todo el la mesa, unas plumas se resbalaron hasta caer al suelo. Hermione se agachó a recogerlas y al levantar la vista según se levantaba del suelo, observó el problema del muchacho. Sin embargo, disimuló. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Al ver la cara de su amiga Ron se temió lo peor, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerla.

– ¿Ves cómo hace calor? Ahora tu también estás roja.- _muy bien, Ron, tú disimula hablando de calor…_

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, mucho calor.-_ genial, Hermione, vaya don de palabra_.

Pasó una hora sin que se atrevieran a decir nada. A mediodía Kreacher apareció para pedirles que le dejaran la cocina libre y así poder preparar el almuerzo. Así que recogieron todo y subieron al salón.

Ron, que había subido primero y a toda velocidad, se puso a mirar por la ventana.

– Hay dos mortífagos.- comentó intentado empezar una conversación.

– ¿Son los mismos de ayer?

– Creo que no. Me parece que uno es Selwyn, su cara salió hace tiempo en El Profeta.

Hermione no contestó, se acercó a la ventana y durante unos minutos ambos observaron a los mortífagos en silencio. Tener a Hermione tan cerca no ayudaba para nada a Ron, que cada vez estaba más nervioso. Estaba seguro de que si Hermione, gracias a Merlín, no había notado su "problemilla", sí que había notado esa actitud tan extraña.

– Oye Ron…- empezó a decir Hermione mientras le tomaba del brazo.

– ¡¡ El almuerzo está listo!!- dijo Kreacher desde abajo.

– ¡ Qué bien! Me muero de hambre.- dijo Ron, y soltándose de Hermione huyó hacia la cocina.

Comieron un par de sándwiches y tomaron zumo de calabaza. Nadie habló mientras comían. Después Kreacher recogió los platos y ellos volvieron a esparcir los pergaminos por toda la mesa para seguir trabajando. Parecía que el "problema de Ron" estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

– ¿Puedes alcanzarme el volumen de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, por favor?- pidió Hermione.

– Sí, voy por él.

Ron se levantó para coger el libro. Al darse la vuelta para dárselo a Hermione, ella se levantó y le abordó.

– Estás muy raro, Ron.

– N-no, ¡que va!

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que apoyaba las manos en el pecho de él.

– Y-ya lo sé, Hermione.-consiguió balbucear, sintiendo cómo cierta parte de su anatomía volvía a despertar. Sin querer desvió los ojos hacia abajo, para ver si era muy evidente, pero con ese gesto los ojos de Hermione siguieron el camino de los suyos.

Ambos enrojecieron violentamente, pero Hermione no se movió del sitio, se limitaba a mirar con los ojos como platos el _paquete_ de Ron que parecía en su mejor momento.

– Yo… esto… Her- Hermione… es… es que…- Ron solo conseguía articular incoherencias- ¡Joder! ¡Por eso te estaba evitando!

Sin embargo Hermione se había acercado peligrosamente.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– S-sí, bu-bueno… creo que…- no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione le miraba a los ojos con una intensidad inusitada- No lo soporto más, Hermione.

Y la besó.

Y ella le correspondió.

Para ambos era probablemente el momento más deseado de sus vidas. El beso se profundizó, se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas y mordiscos.

Las manos de ambos jóvenes se movían frenéticamente. Hermione tenía una mano en la nuca de Ron y le acariciaba, incluso arañaba, y la otra mano estaba palpando los músculos de la espalda del muchacho. Mientras, Ron estaba ocupado desabrochando el sujetador, para después recorrer cada centímetro de piel que tapaba esa prenda.

Hermione suspiraba y Ron no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la mano de Hermione presionando su erección por encima del pantalón.

Ron agarró a Hermione y la arrinconó contra la encimera, sin embargo al apoyarse tiraron al suelo una sartén y el ruido pareció sacarlos de su burbuja.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron. Ron no sabía que decir, sólo atino a sonreír tímidamente. Hermione también sonrió y se separó de él para recoger la sartén.

– ¡Ron, son más de las seis! Harry estará a punto de llegar.- dijo al ver su reloj.

– ¡Mierda! Creo que tengo que darme una ducha… bien fría antes de que llegue.- iba a darse la vuelta para ir al baño pero se giró para ver a Hermione- ¿Repetiremos esto?

– Creo que Harry debería hacer más guardias, ¿no te parece?- contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ron sonrió y subió a ducharse. Mientras tanto Hermione recogió la mesa para que Kreacher preparara la cena.

Veinte minutos después Ron entraba a la cocina al tiempo que Harry, que acababa de llegar, les anunció:

– ¡Tengo noticias! Y no os gustarán.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron una última mirada cómplice antes de que Harry entrara en la cocina, como sellando una promesa de futuro.

...

¿Os ha gustado?¿Sí?¿No? ¡Pues decídmelo en un review! Por favor, si no cuesta na'.

Volveré...


	4. Alivio

Siento mucho el retraso, pero he tenido una semana muy ocupada. Este vuelve a ser un drabble romántico, aunque ya aviso que el siguiente volverá ser "calentito". Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto mi imaginación.

–––

**Alivio**

_"Allá donde miraba veía famiias que se habían reencontrado, y por fin dio con las dos personas cuya compañía más anhelaba._

– _Soy yo- mumuró agachándose entre los dos-. ¿Podéis venir conmigo?"_

– _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte __–_

– _Página 624, Ed. Salamandra __–_

Ron creyó conveniente alejarse durante un rato del dolor que le producía estar rodeado por su triste familia, así que tomó a Hermione de la mano y fueron a sentarse en una mesa poco concurrida.

Apenas habían podido hablar con Harry desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado por su propio hechizo. Le veían a lo lejos entre la gente que se acercaba a él constantemente para darle la mano y agradecerle el fin de la guerra. Nadie parecía notar el agotamiento del muchacho.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Ron la rodeó con un brazo y Hermione se recostó en su hombro.

– Ron... siento mucho lo de Fred. No tienes que quedarte conmigo, ve con tu familia si quieres.

– Necesito alejarme un rato de ellos, Hermione. Además, prefiero estar contigo.

Hermione le abrazó, dándole a entender que ella estaría con él siempre que fuera necesario, y Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos.

– Mione, hay una cosa que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo sabes, de eso estoy seguro, pero aun así quiero decírtelo.- Ron dijo todo esto sin sonrojarse ni un ápice.

– No es necesario que lo digas, Ron, lo sé y yo...

– No, no. Déjame hacerlo. Verás, en esta guerra nos han pasado muchas cosas, hemos corrido grave peligro en varias ocasiones y tenemos suerte de estar aquí hoy para contarlo. Sólo de recordar la Mansión Malfoy... Aún siento el pánico, la angustia de pensar que no volvería a verte. Ya sé que hemos hablado de esto, que me oíste gritar, igual que yo a ti, pero no puedo borrar esos recuerdos.  
Todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que he cometido y de lo absurdo de mi miedo a contarte la verdad. Y la verdad es que te quiero, Hermione. Ya no quiero andarme con rodeos, es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo.

Hermione, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar a Ron a los ojos, había compuesto en su rostro la primera sonrisa desde que acabara la guerra.

– Yo también te quiero, Ron. Y estoy de acuerdo en dejar de perder el tiempo, creo que los dos hemos hecho el gilipollas durante años.- Ron rió ante la expresión de Hermione.- Y como ya te dije, oír tu voz fue lo que me dio fuerzas para no rendirme ante Bellatrix.

Ron se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de ella y se acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave, casi un roce, pero ya no tenían prisa, les quedaba toda la vida por delante.

Permanecieron mucho rato en silencio medio abrazados. No necesitaban decirse nada más, con la compañía del otro les bastaba.

– Soy yo.- dijo de repente la voz de Harry.- ¿Podéis venir conmigo?

Ambos se levantaron y se dispusieron a acompañar a su amigo. Era todo un alivio volver a estar los tres juntos. Volver a ser el _Trío de Oro._

_–––_

_Dadme vuestra opinión por favor!!_


	5. Deseo

**Nota de la autora:** por fin he vuelto, siento mucho el retraso pero la verdad es que la inspiración no quería acompañarme. Al final he escrito esto porque ya me parecía vergonzoso tardar más en actualizar, aunque si he de ser sincera no estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Agradezco mucho todos vuestros reviews y, como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones y críticas sobre este capitulo (o sobre cualquiera eh?).

Sobre el capítulo, decir que es de **rating T**, pues la escena principal es subidita de tono. Espero que os guste (por lo menos un poco).

Disclaimer: por desgracia Harry Potter no me pertenece ni soy multimillonaria.

–––...–––

**Deseo**

_"__–__ ¿Quién es ese hombre que va de amarillo chillón?_

– _Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra.- contestó Ron con tono cortante, indicando que no estaban dispuestos a burlarse del personaje, pese a la clara incitación de Krum-. Vamos a bailar.- le dijo con brusquedad a Hermione._

_Ella se sorprendió, pero asintió complacida y se levantó."_

– _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte __–_

– _Página 132, Ed. Salamandra __–_

_–––_

Aunque la petición de Ron fue brusca y poco galante, Hermione aceptó encantada. Así, tomados de la mano, se adentraron en la pista de baile.

En ese momento sonaba una música lenta, que a ella le pareció un vals. Ron no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, aunque recordando unas lecciones de baile que le había dado Ginny, puso una mano en la cintura de Hermione, a la vez que ella ponía su mano libre en el hombro del chico.

Lentamente comenzaron a girar al ritmo de los compases, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

– Bailas mejor de lo que pensaba.- comentó Hermione riéndose tras haber recibido un pisotón.

Ron enrojeció y murmuró unas palabras de disculpa con una tímida sonrisa.

– Creí que Ginny había conseguido enseñarme algo pero ya ves, soy un negado.

– ¿Tu hermana te dio clases? No lo sabía.

– Sí... bueno le pedí ayuda porque no quería quedar en ridículo si me atrevía a pedirte bailar.- las orejas de Ron volvían a ponerse rojas.

Hermione también se ruborizó pues había captado que había algo más detrás de aquella frase.

– Pensé que no me lo pedirías.- murmuró.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Yo...- Ron desvió su mirada hacia un punto en el infinito.- Krum no se me iba a adelantar esta vez.

Hermione le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Un instante después rompió el silencio.

– Me habría negado, no me interesa bailar con él.

Ron se separó un poco de ella e hizo que le mirara.

– ¿Y conmigo sí?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata, al igual que las del joven. Sin embargo, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero había servido para despertar las hormonas de ambos, que ahora que sabían que la atracción era mutua, querían más.

Estaban tan ensimismados mirándose, que no se dieron cuenta de que Harry les buscaba pero, que al verles ocupados, se fue a hablar con el señor Doge.

– ¿Y si vamos a otro sitio?- sugirió finalmente la muchacha.

– Er... sí claro, ven, vamos por aquí.

Probablemente, si hubieran estado en otra situación, Hermione jamás lo abría sugerido. Pero la realidad era que al día siguiente se marcharían para emprender una misión de la que no sabían si saldrían vivos.

Ron, que conocía cada palmo de su jardín, llevó a Hermione hasta un pequeño bosquecito que había cerca del huerto. Y escondidos detrás de un árbol de tronco robusto, Ron se precipitó a los labios de su _"amiga". _

Nada tenía que ver el inocente beso de antes con éste, salvaje y apasionado.

Hermione se aferraba al cuello de Ron, mientras que él tenía las manos en su cintura y las dejaba resbalar hacia su siguiente objetivo.

El chico rompió el beso para atacar el cuello de Hermione, cosa que pareció gustarle pues gimió débilmente.

Volvieron a besarse, de nuevo con furia y deseo. Interiormente Hermione se recriminaba el haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente a esta situación, pero no podía resistirse. Por otro lado, Ron aun no se creía que todo eso fuera real, pero no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo.

Ella había conseguido desabrochar parte de la túnica de gala de Ron y sus manos recorrían la espalda del chico.

Ron la atrajo más hacia sí con un brazo, haciéndole notar el bulto que sobresalía de su entrepierna, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba los senos de Hermione, haciéndole suspirar y arañar la espalda de él.

Ella decidió que no podía ser la única que disfrutara y deslizando hacia abajo su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar y apretar la erección de Ron por encima del pantalón.

Al ver esto, Ron decidió subirle a Hermione el vestido, lo justo para poder alcanzar lo que más anhelaba. Apenas había logrado apartar el tanga que llevaba la chica, cuando oyeron voces que se aproximaban.

Se separaron, ambos muy sonrojados, se arreglaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron y simularon estar dando un paseo. En unos instantes vieron que los dueños de esas voces eran Fred y George y dos primas de Fleur, que aparentemente habían tenido la misma idea que ellos y ya volvían a la pista. Ni siquiera se fijaron en ellos.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Ron y Hermione se miraron un poco avergonzados. Ella miró su reloj y vio que llevaban allí unos 45 minutos.

– Creo que deberíamos volver, Harry nos estará buscando.

Ron se acercó a ella y la besó, pero más despacio y dulcemente.

– Ve tú primero... yo tengo que solucionar esto.- dijo Ron sonriendo de medio lado y señalando su aun visible erección.- No querrás que todos me vean así.

Ella también sonrió.

– Vale, estaré con Harry.- Hermione hizo un amago de marcharse pero se dio la vuelta.- Ron... hace mucho que quería que esto sucediera...

– Yo también, Hermione. Lo deseaba y lo sigo deseando.

Con un último beso rápido y una sonrisa, Hermione se marchó en busca de Harry.

– No puedo seguir bailando ni un minuto más.- le dijo a su amigo cuando lo hubo encontrado.

– ¿Dónde está Ron?- quiso saber Harry.

– Er... ha ido a buscar más cervezas de mantequilla.- repuso ella con una risita nerviosa.

...–––...–––...–––...–––...

Opiniones por favor, please, s'il vous plaît! ¡Que sin reviews no soy nadie!


	6. Perdón

Hola!! Volví después de dos semanas, sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. También os aviso de que la semana que viene no creo que actualice porque son las fiestas de mi ciudad y estaré un poco "ocupada".

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. También a Gótica y a Ginny que no os puedo contestar por mail. Por cierto, esta última me hizo darme cuenta de una aclaración que se me olvidó poner al principio del fic, y es que aunque la mayoría de viñetas encajen unas con otras, puede haber alguna que no lo haga, como la anterior. Son simplemente ideas que se me ocurren sobre lo que pudo pasar y por eso no todas tendrían que tener relación (aunque la mayoría sí lo tienen).

Sobre el capítulo solo decir que se centra en la noche tras el regreso de Ron y es para todos los públicos.

Disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling, solo juego con sus personajes.

**Perdón**

Hermione estaba haciendo su guardia acurrucada entre mantas a la entrada de la tienda. De fondo se oían los ronquidos de un feliz Harry, que dormía tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque esa noche Ron había regresado. Sin embargo, la joven aun no había conciliado el sueño cuando Harry fue a despertarla para el cambio de guardia.

Por un lado se sintió tan feliz y dichosa cuando le vio aparecer en la tienda de campaña que creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Pero tan pronto pasaron las primeras sensaciones, le invadió una iracunda rabia acompañada por un profundo rencor hacia Ron.

Estaba muy confusa porque no sabía a cuál de esos sentimientos debía darle prioridad, y se confundió más aún cuando Ron les contó la nueva habilidad de su desiluminador, porque aunque no lo hubiera dicho, creía saber cómo funciona.

––– _Flash back __–––_

_Acababa de entrar al dormitorio que compartía con Parvati y Lavender. Por suerte la rubia no estaba allí, porque desde que había terminado su relación con Ron se mostraba intratable con Hermione._

_Se dirigió a su cama, se puso el pijama y, tras meterse entre las sábanas, cerró las cortinas. Metió un brazo por debajo de la almohada como hacía siempre, pero esta vez notó que había algo más. Cogió lo que parecía un viejo trozo de pergamino y, alumbrándose con su varita, leyó:_

_"...objeto, a parte de encender, apagar y almacenar la luz, tiene otra función muy útil: puede crear un nuevo tipo de traslador. Sin embargo este traslador tiene una característica especial: su misión es la de llevar una persona hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el ser amado. Para que esto se produzca, el ser amado por el portador de este invento debe pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de su amor. De esta manera el portador oirá el llamado y activando..."_

_El pergamino parecía arrancado de un pedazo más grande y estaba incompleto. La caligrafía le resultó familiar y, cuando al día siguiente Harry recibió un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore, comprobó la identidad del autor de esa nota. _

––– _Fin flash back __–––_

En aquel momento no había comprendido el significado de esas palabras, ni por qué se las había enviado a ella. Así que decidió mantenerlo en secreto, en parte también por si todo resultaba ser una broma de sus estúpidas compañeras de cuarto.

Pero ahora todo parecía encajar. Y por ello se sonrojó cuando Ron dijo que su voz salía del desiluminador. Aparentemente, Dumbledore sabía muchas más cosas de lo que ellos podían imaginar.

Si todo lo que sospechaba era cierto, Ron la quería de verdad. Tanto como ella a él. Pero que se hubiera marchado abandonándola... Había llorado durante semanas, primero de rabia y dolor al ver que Ron no estaba con ella; más tarde, de miedo por no volver a verle aunque fuera un completo capullo.

En esas divagaciones estaba cuando una voz susurró a su espalda.

– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

– Parece que es lo único que sabes decir.- respondió tratando de mostrarse fría e indiferente, mirando a un punto fijo en la oscuridad.

– Porque quiero que me perdones.- dijo Ron- Necesito que me perdones, Hermione.

– Pues yo no sé si quiero perdonarte.- se mintió a sí misma descaradamente.

– Quise volver pero no podía, Hermione. ¡No podía! ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde estabais?

– No tendrías que haber vuelto si no te hubieras ido.

– Lo sé. Pero ese maldito guardapelo... ¡me controlaba! ¡Me hacía pensar cosas...! Pero debí ser fuerte y no caer bajo su poder...- Ron estaba consternado.- Por favor, perdóname.

Hermione por fin se decidió a mirarle a los ojos. Y en la mirada azul del chico pudo ver el sincero arrepentimiento.

– Puede que algún día lo haga.- dijo finalmente.

El joven, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, dio a Hermione la buenas noches y se fue a su litera. Aun no había perdido la esperanza.

Ella, mientras miraba hacia el exterior, se sinceró consigo misma. Ron no tenía que esperar a que le perdonara porque ya lo había hecho. Obtuvo su perdón en cuanto volvió. Pero eso no significaba que se lo fuera a decir a él. Merecía un castigo, al menos algún tiempo.

...–...–...–... ...–...–...–...–... ...–...–...–...–... ...–...–...–...–... ...–...–...–...–... ...–...–...–...–...

Como siempre, me sigue gustando recibir vuestras opiniones y críticas así que espero vuestros reviews!!


	7. Angustia

VOLVÍ!! Estoy aquí ya recuperada de una resaca continua de una semana y pico, y ahora con anginas. Pero no me he olvidado de mis fieles lectoras, ¿eh?. La verdad es que ahora estoy sufriendo una especie de crisis de ideas, así que cualquier sugerencia para próximos capítulos será bienvenida. Si alguien quiere una viñeta sobre algún momento en concreto, que no dude en decírmelo, y si me inspira la idea pues lo escribiré lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ME HA DEJADO UN REVIEW! También gracias a Elenaweasley, que no te puedo contestar via .

Este capítulo tiene un tema que ya se ha repetido mucho, pero sobre el que yo también quería hacer mi versión. Se centra en la huída de la Mansión Malfoy y la llegada a Shell Cottage (por cierto, usaré el nombre original porque no me gusta la traducción). ¡Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: como llevo diciendo unos cuantos capítulos... ESTO NO ME PERTENECEEEE!!

**Angustia**

Ron sintió que sus pulmones volvían a expandirse y en seguida percibió el olor salado del mar. Supo que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Echó a correr con Hermione inconsciente en sus brazos, apenas percibía la leve respiración de la muchacha.

– ¡BIIIIILL! ¡BIIIIIIILL! ¡AYUDAAA!

La puerta de Shell Cottage se abrió dejando ver a Bill y a Fleur con sus varitas en alto apuntando hacia Ron, que se encontraba a sólo unos metros.

– ¡Es Hermione! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Tiene que ponerse bien! ¡Ayudadme, por favor!- suplicaba Ron entre sollozos.

– Antes demuestra quien eres.- exigió el mayor de los hermanos.

– ¡JODER BILL, QUE SOY YO! ¡RON! ¡LOS GEMELOS TRANSFORMARON MI OSITO EN UNA ARAÑA CUANDO...!- no pudo seguir, creía que Hermione había dejado de respirar.- ¡Bill...!

– ¡Vamos _dentgo_, _Gon_!- dijo Fleur sin perder más tiempo.- ¡_Gápido_!

El joven obedeció al instante, entró en la primera habitación que vio y dejó a Hermione con sumo cuidado sobre la cama. Acercó sus temblorosos dedos al cuello de la chica y tomó su pulso. Era débil. Su angustia aumentaba por momentos.

Fleur entró como una exhalación en el dormitorio, llevando con ella varias pociones y ungüentos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, _Gon_?

Él no contestó, se limitó a aferrar una mano de Hermione entre las suyas mientras la miraba fijamente. Las lágrimas resbalan libremente por sus mejillas y se veía incapaz de controlarse. Recordar los gritos escuchados hacía unos minutos en la Mansión Malfoy le producían una sensación similar a si alguien le estuviera estrujando el corazón con una mano helada.

Fleur suministró a Hermione una poción para paliar los dolores y un reconstituyente energético. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a curarle las heridas con esencia de díctamo, se escuchó fuera de nuevo un gran alboroto.

– ¡Fleur! ¡Harry acaba de llegar!- oyeron decir a Bill.

Fleur le pasó a Ron el díctamo y le dijo que empezara él con la cura, que volvería en seguida.

Tan rápido como le permitió el temblor de sus manos, Ron empezó a curar las heridas de Hermione. Tenía cortes por toda la cara y los brazos, producto de los cristales de la lámpara que le había caído encima. Cuando hubo terminado con ellos reparó en la herida en el cuello que le había hecho Bellatrix, y se dijo a sí mismo que se vengaría de esa zorra.

Fleur aun no había vuelto y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Volvió a tomar las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las palabras fluyeron sin más de su boca.

– Hermione... Mione... ¡despierta, por favor! No puedes dejarme. No puedes, no, no... Yo... Yo ya no sé que hacer si no estas conmigo.- de repente volvió a sentir sus mejillas húmedas, no sabía el tiempo que llevaba llorando.- Te necesito, Mione... Todo ha sido por mi culpa, si hubiera insistido más me habrían cogido a mí... Bellatrix lo pagará, juró que me vengaré de esto, Mione... Esa hija de la gran puta va a pagarlo muy caro...

Ron interrumpió su monólogo porque le había parecido sentir que Hermione le apretaba la mano. La miró, ansioso por verla abrir los ojos.

– No digas palabrotas, Ron.- susurró Hermione, aun con los ojos cerrados pero componiendo una débil sonrisa.

– Estás... ¡Viva! Pensé... Pensé...- su voz se rompió y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Abrazó a Hermione con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz para no hacerle daño.

Hermione por fin abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la del chico.

– Estoy bien, Ron. O lo estaré muy pronto.- tenía los ojos vidriosos. Le había emocionado ver a Ron así por ella.

– Es que... creí que... no podría decirte nunca...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Hermione había tirado de su camisa hacia ella y le había besado. Cuando se separaron, Ron le besó en la frente y se quedó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.

Esa horrible angustia se había ido como el agua al quitar el tapón de la bañera. Hermione estaba viva y eso es todo lo que podía importarle en ese momento.

R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H&R&H

Comentarios, aplausos, críticas, tomatazos... ya sabéis que todo es bien recibido!!


End file.
